


here lies the warrior of the people, Let her cross over

by alphainthesheets



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Lydia's banshee powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphainthesheets/pseuds/alphainthesheets





	here lies the warrior of the people, Let her cross over

The first thing that panics Scott is the weak tremor in Lydia’s voice when she calls him and says, “Scott, I need you to come over. Right now.”

The second thing is when he walks into her room and smells Peter, all over everything, like he’s been there for hours.  Lydia’s sitting on her bed, pale and trembling and filthy.  Her clothes are caked with mud and her hair is soaked.  He runs over and kneels next to her, grabbing her hand and saying, “Are you okay? Did Peter…?” 

That’s when Stiles says, in a dull voice, “It’s not Peter. He’s fine.”

Scott notices just then that Stiles and Isaac are in the room, equally filthy and mud covered, and Isaac has a spot of blood on his lip, like someone hit him and his nails are completely caked.  Lydia swallows, but doesn’t speak, seems to weak to talk, and it’s Stiles that continues, “You’ll probably want to know why we didn’t tell you before.  It’s because you’d have given us a whole lot of good reasons why this was a terrible idea.  Mostly because it required us to trust Peter.”

"Well," Isaac says, with a joyless smirk, "That and we've probably just given the nemeton some kind of power surge that will send every evil thing from everyone’s nightmare flocking here for a snack.  Also that."

Lydia's voice is hoarse and she can barely get out the words, but she says, “We had to try, Scott.  We had to. And it worked.”

She smiles weakly, “It worked perfectly.”

It’s only in the absence of sound that Scott notices that Lydia’s shower has been running the whole time.  He hears feet step onto the floor and a towel pulled off the towel rack before he sees the knob turn and the bathroom door open.

The next few seconds it seems like time stops and he only sees flashes of images with no context: a drop of water hits the floor,  two bare feet step into the carpet of Lydia’s bedroom, a hand pulls away from the door knob.  The last image, the one that causes it all to come colliding together in his head is dimples,  the deep dimples in her cheeks as she smiles at him.

  
"Hi."  Allison says.


End file.
